


All That Matters

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Episode Fix-It: s04e08 Silence in the Library, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River knows that she won't know the Doctor forever, and he knows the ultimate spoiler about her. With the help of a mysterious woman, the Doctor and his wife may not lose each other after all. A series of diary entries, by none other than River Song herself.





	1. 1- Not Again!

**Author's Note:**

> Because River and the Doctor's timeline is wibbly timey wimey, the Angels Take Manhattan happened but Amy and Rory are still in their time.  
> Kudos would be lovely and comments even better :)

I'm woken up by my husband, who is gently kissing my neck.

"Hello Sweetie." I murmur sleepily, turning over to face him.

Eventually, I decided to travel with my husband. We were all shaken after Manhattan, and I needed some space to think- so did my parents, the Doctor dropped them off in Leadworth for a while so they could recover.

I realised that we'd only be in sync for a few months, until I had to keep meeting the younger versions of him who didn't know me at all.

Of course, I'd done the Byzantium for example, but even then the Doctor had met me sometime in his timeline- one day I am going to meet a version of him and he won't know me at all.

So, I'm going to make the most of what I've got- my husband, who knows me completely for once. The husband that loves me- as much as I love my adventures with the younger hims, he flirts awkwardly with me and tries to suss out who I am- it's hard because he doesn't love me back in the way I love him.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yep, until you woke me up!" I tease.

He looks guilty. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, I'm not tired." I responded, snuggling into him. I'm a complete sucker for cuddles, not that I'd tell anyone else.

"I love you." My husband says, placing a kiss to the top of my head.

"I love you too." I reply. "Shall we go and visit my parents? We haven't seen them for a while. I'm flying."

"River Song, the mad adventurer, can't be bothered to go on one?" The Doctor teases.

"Oi!" I whack his shoulder lightly. "Even I don't like adventures every single day of the year, my love."

A while later...

"Hello." I greet my husband as I make my way into the central console room.

"All right?" He asks as I wrap my arms around his waist from behind and nuzzle against his back, I can just about see over his shoulder.

"Mm him." I mumble

"Comfy there?" He asks with a chuckle.

"Definitely. You're not allowed to move for at least five minutes."

He turns in my arms and places a kiss on my forehead.

"Hmm, I am." I agree, and reach past him to put the breaks off, and the Tardis informs me that we've landed at my parent's house.

"Hey!" He protests.

"You love me." I waltz past him towards the doors. "Coming?"

"Yes dear." He grumbles.

"Oi!"

"Okay, I do love you."

"Good good."

"What are you two arguing about?" Amy asks as I open the front door to the Tardis-we've parked in the hall.

"Nothing." I grin.

"River!" My husband whines.

"What did you do now?" My father asks, standing next to mum.

"She's winding me up!" The Doctor replies before I can open my mouth.

"Is your name River? I put the breaks off on the Tardis." I shoot back.

Amy bursts out laughing. "Doctor, you are a 12 year old."

"I'm-"

"We know, dear." I reply. "Mum, Dad, how are you? We just popped in to say hello." I say as we all make our way into the living room.

"We're okay thank you." Says Amy with a frown. "Something strange happened last night though."

"What?" I enquire.

"Well, I was doing the washing up yesterday and swear I saw a younger version of me exit the room, out of the corner of my eye."

"That's funny, the same thing happened to me the other day." Rory frowns. "I was at work, when I swear I heard myself laughing."

"Ooh!" I reply with interest.

"No River, we are not going to find out what it is." My husband frowns.

"Why? Come on, it'll be fun."

"We'll get into trouble!"

Amy rolls her eyes. "When don't we?"

"Please? Come on Doctor..." I turn to him with my best puppy-dog eyes.

He scowls at me. "Fine..."

Without further ado, I make my way into the Tardis, followed by my mum.

"So, how are we going to find out what's going on?" She asks.

"Well, the library is a good place to start." I respond as our significant others enter the console room.

At that moment, the Tardis lurches into life- someone, somewhere, needs our help.


	2. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm white, and this is my first time writing a person of colour in this genre-so if I'm unintentionally racist then I deeply apologise-no spoilers, but she's someone we've seen before in series 7 and she's played by one of my favourite actresses- she's fabulous!  
> Kudos would be lovely and comments even better,  
> Laura xxx

Being the reckless one, I make my way outside.  
We've landed on a beach, and it's absolutely freezing-literally. The seagulls have stopped, the sea is solild, and instead of sand, there's snow.  
"Brr!" I turn to go back into the warmth.  
"Oh no you don't!" Says a voice.  
I whip round to see the speaker-from a distance, she's covered from head to toe in fur (as an animal lover, I do hope it's fake- as a follower of fashion, I want to tell her to buy a dress or something)  
With closer inspection, I discover that she's a woman of colour-judging by her accent I'd say she's Asian, with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.   
"Hello." She says. "I see that the Doctor's here, I called him."  
"You know him?"  
She nods. "I'm Indira, the woman who was responsible for the death of the space pirate?"  
"Oh, with Neffi? Yeah, I gave him a slap about that one. She was a little too keen on him." I remember when I found out-I was furious, but I haven't been a good girl either when I'm not with him.  
"Yes, that's me. I'm assuming you're River Song?"  
I nod as the Tardis opens her does. "That's an invitaion for you to come in-don't worry, I'm sure that the Doctor won't mind."  
She nods, and we make our way in.  
The Doctor, Amy, and Rory turn around from where they've been standing at the central console.  
My husband swallows. "Indira, hello."  
She takes her coat off and underneath I recognise army camo-ah, she's a soldier.  
"Doctor, the human population as you knew it when you visited me in that time has begun to die out, we've had to move here because Earth is no longer safe, we've been invaded. Again."  
"By whom?" I ask.  
"The Copies."  
"You mean, like we saw the other day perhaps?" Rory asks the Doctor.  
"They've invaded your time too?" I ask with a frown as my husband slips a protective arm around my waist.  
"Yes, you see younger versions of yourself out of the corner of your eye. The way they work is, someone, we still don't know who, takes a bad dream that you had as a child and then creates a monster out of that version of you based on your fears, and sends that copy back in time to tease and torment you, until you're driven so mad that you collapse." Indira explains.  
I gulp. I'm very aware of someone who could do that, and the hair on the back of my neck stands on end.  
"River?" The Doctor asks, noticing how tense I've become.  
"I know who it is, or at least I have an idea. Sir Smith, Madame Kovarian's younger brother."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I only update occasionally- I do try to update every Sunday though, so please don't think that I've given up with this aha! As always, kudos would be lovely and comments really do make my day! :) x

“No..” Amy gasps. “Not her, not again.”  
My husband wraps a protective arm around me. “Indira, what do you think?”  
“I’ve heard of him.” She makes a face. “He’s not a very nice man.”  
“Exactly.” I agree. The man in question has an ego the size of a planet, was his mother’s favourite child, and once stole my vortex manipulator. I got it back after I threatened to truss him up like a Christmas Turkey  
“At the moment, he is residing on earth, along with some of his monsters.” Indira says.  
“As I’m sure you know, Sir Smith’s sister was horrible to say the least to my wife.” The Doctor says darkly. He’s tense, and his grip on my waist has tightened considerably.  
It’s almost like he knows something about my future that I don’t- and that terrifies me. I shake him off. “Sweetie, let’s go to Earth.” I say to him.  
He nods in response, and makes his way out of the room. My parents, who have noticed our exchange, frown.  
“Doctor!” Indira calls.  
“Leave him, he’s upset.” I say, and key in the coordinates for Earth. The Tardis informs me that she’s going to fly us there slowly. “Indira, I’m sorry- would you like us to drop you back?”  
“No, River. It’s okay.” She smiles.   
“Would you like a drink, something to eat?” Amy, maternal as always asks.  
“And I’ve noticed a pretty big bruise on your neck, would you like some pain relief? I’m a nurse.” Says my father.  
Indira smiles. “That would be lovely.”  
She and Amy make their way out of the room, chattering all the while.  
“River, what’s wrong?” My father asks, standing next to me.  
“The Doctor... Did you see how angry he was? How worried he was... He knows something. About me... My future.” I reply.  
He nods. “D’you want me to talk to him?”  
“No thank you. Time can’t be rewritten, I’ll make the most of the time I have with him- and with you.” I smile.   
Rory nods and makes his way out of the room.  
I make my way into my husband and I’s suite of rooms.  
“My love?” I call.  
He’s in the living room, sat on the sofa. He’s been crying.  
“Sweetie, what’s the matter?” I frown, sitting next to him.  
He gazes at me, his eyes red. “I can’t tell you. But know this, River. I love you, and I’m sorry.”  
I nod in understanding- spoilers. He’s letting me know that something terrible will happen to us in the future, something that cannot be rewritten.  
“I forgive you.” I respond as he holds me close. “And I love you too.”  
A while later...  
My husband and I make our way back into the central console room just as the Tardis lands.  
“Ready?” Amy asks.  
“As we’ll ever be.” The Doctor replies, and we all make our way outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the looks of things, we've landed in London.

Things that look like people are milling about, on closer inspection there's specific groups of them- there's one older copy of a person, and several younger versions of them following the elder around. I shiver- they're like twisted families, in a way.

Indira stays close to me, her eyes are wide with fear.

I feel for her, I really do. When the Doctor met her before, she was a strong warrior who had seen much of the world and still carried on. Now she's seen too much, and she's tired of it.

"Are you alright? I can take you back to the Tardis if you wish." I say.

She shakes her head. "My mother, husband, and two sons are relying on me, on us. As are the rest of my people- your ship helped me to contact them."

I nod. I make a promise to myself- whatever happens, I'm going to get her out of the mess that Sir Smith has made and back home to the people she loves.

Amy and Rory exchange glances- they're worried. They've never been in a situation quite so strangely important, and dangerous- the future of the earth depends on the five of us.

The Doctor is busy scanning the Copies with his sonic and frowning.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Some of the Copies, the older ones especially, aren't evil. They're good, but cannot speak. They've been placed with ones that are at the peak of their nastiness and accompany them when they scare their future selves." He explains.

"Ah, pack mentality." Indira nods. "Sir Smith is hoping that the good will eventually turn back to bad."

I tense up- I'm usually fearless, but this is more terrifying than I imagined.

Amy sees this, and puts her arm around my shoulders.

I hug my mum, and I can feel the Copies' eyes boring into my back.

"There's a silver building up ahead," says Indira when I pull away. "I suggest that we go there."

"Good plan.” The Doctor smiles at her.  
I return to walking next to Indira, silent this time   
Soon enough, we arrive at the silver building with a massive metal door. Two copies, old men with grey hair, guard it.  
I gulp. “We've come to see Sir Smith.”  
They nod at each other. “You may pass.” They chorus in unison, the heavy metal door opens and they stand aside to let us in.  
I stand next to my husband as we all walk inside, and he slips his hand into my own and squeezes it gently. Indira stays close to Amy.  
We're in a large hall with black patterned wallpaper. Copies walk around, and there's a horrible smell coming from somewhere else, similar to that of a meat market.  
I shudder again- that must be where the Copies are being made.  
Towards the end of the hall, I spot a tubby man in a grey suit with dyed silver slicked back hair sitting at a computer- Sir Smith.  
Suddenly, I'm filled with rage. This man is ruining so many people's lives, for no reason other than his own sick entertainment.  
I let go of the Doctor's hand and stride down the hall towards the reason for my anger, and once I'm close enough, clear my throat loudly.  
“River!” Amy, Rory, and the Doctor call in unison- I ignore them.  
Sir Smith looks up at the commotion and grins darkly. “Ah, Doctor.” He says as my husband and the others stand by my side. “And your little gang- I was wondering when you'd turn up. I see you have your psychopath of a wife with you.”  
I'm tempted to take my gun out from my pocket and shoot him right there. Instead, my husband speaks up.  
“Sir Smith.” He growls. “I've already had to deal with one member of your family, and I'd prefer this to be as quick as possible. Stop making the Copies, you are torturing people and killing the human race for no reason.”  
Sir Smith laughs. “Oh Doctor, it is fun to see them scream and cry. No, I will not. Perhaps I'll send more copies of the ginger to torture her, her child self this time. Or one of you when you first met her, some of your DNA was taken as soon as you entered this place.”  
I'm beginning to feel scared now, he really is as twisted as his sister.  
“We won't let that happen. We'll stop you, by hook or by crook.” I reply. “I will, we will not let you torture others for much longer, as your sister did.”   
“I agree with River.” Indira says, standing next to me. “You killed many of my friends, for whom I am grieving.”  
“I think it's time to go now, this place stinks.” The Doctor says. And with that, we leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of updates- college work happened!  
> This was a tricky chapter to write so feedback would be appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

We get back to the Tardis, and I immediately make my way to the library, not giving a jot about what everyone else is doing- I need some peace and quiet.  
I retrieve my favourite book, and sit on the Tardis blue sofa in front of the fire- it was cold in Sir Smith's hall.  
I tuck my legs under me and settle down to read.   
A while later, I hear the hesitant steps of my husband making his way into the room.  
I put my book down. “Hello Sweetie. Don't worry, I'm okay. Just shaken, is all.”   
“I thought as much.” He says, sitting next to me. “It's okay, my love.” He reassures me, holding me close.  
I snuggled into him. “No planning, no trying to figure out how to win Sir Smith round. Not tonight.”  
“Okay, I'll ask the others not to discuss it.” My husband kisses the top of my head.  
“Thank you. Seeing Sir Smith again scared me, it's brought stuff back about Kovarian. Bad memories, stuff that I thought I'd laid to rest ages ago.” I say, looking up at him.  
He nods, sadness in his eyes. “I promise I'll keep you safe from him if he tries to harm you, sweetheart.”

 

I kiss him. "I know, Doctor. I love you."  
"I love you too, River-runs-deep."  
I smile. His nickname for me is one he used the first time on our wedding night, so it's always been special.  
I snuggle into my husband and close my eyes.  
A while later...  
"River? River, wake up my love."   
I'm woken by my husband, who's standing at the edge of our bed with a bowful of fish fingers and custard.  
"You carried me to bed, didn't you?" I say with a yawn, sitting up. "You old romantic."  
He sit next to me and hands me the tray. "I did, sweetheart."  
"What is it with all the pet names? I'm not going anywhere, Doctor. We're linear, there's no more spoilers in my diary." I ask.  
"Nothing, I'm just in a soppy mood." He replies, handing me the bowl.  
I frown, he looks shifty.  
"There's something wrong, I picked up on it earlier. Something's going to happen, isn't it? In my future." I respond.  
A tear rolls down his cheek. "I shouldn't tell you, but you deserve to know. I met you once, in a library. It was the first time I met you, and the last time you met me. But, I saved your consciousness and uploaded it onto a massive computer system, I placed you into a virtual world using the screwdriver I gave to you."  
I frown again-oh no, better not do that too often-I'll get frown lines. "We're going to rewrite time."  
"Pardon?" My husband asks.  
"The Copies. We can use them to our advantage." I explain. "We can create a copy of me, and send them to the library, and make my screwdriver now and upload a version of my consciousness onto there, and give it to the copy of me."  
"That's brilliant." The Doctor smiles. "It might even work."  
"Of course it will work, I'm brilliant me." I joke.  
"You're not vain at all, are you River?" My husband laughs.  
"Definitely not!" I chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning…  
I wake up before the Doctor, and make my way into the kitchen.  
Indira's there, Skyping her family.  
I smile shyly, and sit opposite her, not wanting to intrude.  
“Alright, Tobias. I've got to go now, I love you. I miss you too, and I promise that I'll see you again soon- I promise.” She says, and finishes the call.  
“How old?” I ask.  
“Pardon?”  
“Your kids, I mean. I've never really wanted them, due to me and the Doctor being… Complicated, let's say.” I respond.  
“Tobias is 5, and Lucy's 6. I miss them dreadfully. My husband, Mark, isn't happy about me going away yet again to say the least.” Indira replies, looking at the kitchen table.  
I have the sudden instinct to hug her- after all, she must be finding it hard to get on with the Doctor- she was a soldier, everything he stands against.  
I take her hand hesitantly. “I'm here if you ever want to chat, alright?”  
She beams at me. “Thanks, River. It means a lot.”

“What’s wrong?” Amy asks, making her way into the kitchen.

“She’s missing her family.” I explain. “Her kids.”

My mother, without even thinking about it, hugs Indira, who clings onto her-not crying, her eyes closed.

To be honest, I feel a bit left out-what about me?

Gradually, with mum rubbing her back, talking to her quietly, Indira begins to cry. Sobbing, tears rolling down her cheeks-she’s miserable, bless her.

“It’s all right, I’ve got you. Everything’s going to be okay, no matter how hard it is. I promise.” Amy soothes her.

I feel slightly awkward (who wouldn’t?) but they’re simply 2 people sharing a hug.

“Ahem.” There’s a cough behind me-Rory.

“Indira’s well… She’s having a moment. So unless you want the three of us to start going on about periods, kids, etcetera-then I suggest that you go for a bit, father dear.” I chuckle.  
Dad turns on his heels quicker than a frightened rabbit, and makes his way into the central console room.

Indira chuckles. “Good one, River. As much as I love my husband, I don’t understand half of what’s going on in his head sometimes.”

“Me too!” Amy agrees, and we all burst out laughing like a group of schoolgirls.

“River?” I turn to see the Doctor.

“Yes, Sweetie?”

“Can I come in?”

“Of course you can, my love.” I beam at him.

“Doctor, how are we going to sort out the problem with Sir Smith?” Amy asks her best friend.

“Well… It’s complicated." He says, aware that my dear old mother is going to have a nervous breakdown if she finds out her " baby girl" is supposed to die. "River, get your gun."  
"Excuse me?" I frown.  
"We might need them to defend ourselves." Rory says, making his way into the room.

"Sweetie, you hate guns." I protest, nervous but excited at the same time-we're going to beat the threat that has hung over me all of my life.  
"Yes River, but you're my wife, Amy's excellent with a gun and I daresay that Indira's a pretty good shot too." Says the Doctor. "The plan is-"  
"You've thought this through then?" Amy teases.  
"Rivahh!" He whinges.  
"Mother dear, what my husband is trying to say is that me, Indira, and you are going to sneak off when we arrive on Earth." I chip in.  
“Okay.” She nods.  
“Myself and Rory are going to keep Sir Smith distracted whilst you three sneak off to the engine room.” The Doctor explains. “I’m going to give River my sonic so she can tell the difference between the Copies and the real people-many of them are likely to be children, and obviously we’ve got to separate the good ones from the bad.”  
"Obviously, I'll neutralize the bad Copies, but if any of them try to hurt us we will have to kill them." I say, on my husband's wavelength.  
"Exactly. I'm happy to do that." Amy speaks up.  
The Doctor nods. "Okay then, let's do this."  
A while later...  
"Are you sure that this wig suits me?" My mother asks. The Doctor has suggested that us three wear disguises-himself and my father aren't going to dress up, so I'm wondering if that husband of mine just wants to wind us women up.  
My red haired mother is wearing a blonde wig, sunglasses, and a dark blue coat. My curly hair is contained beneath a trilby hat, and I'm wearing the outfit that I wore when I pinched the exploding Tardis painting from Liz 10.  
Indira's shoulder length hair has been curled, and she's wearing a stripy white and blue jumper and white jeans.  
“Yes, now we’d better get on.” I reply.  
We all make our way back into the central console room, where the Doctor is waiting.  
I give him a peck on the cheek. “Bye, Sweetie.”  
“Good luck, the Tardis will signal you when we leave.” He replies.  
“Okay.” I respond, and with that, myself, Indira, and Amy make our way outside and once again into futuristic London.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no fic! Apologies, college work took over and all I wanted to write was fluff- but I'm back with the penultimate chapter of this one :)  
> Trigger warning for this chapter, I don't know exactly how to describe it but there's an upsetting scene with a child involved.

“Right, the Tardis showed me a plan of the building and the Copies are being created in a room towards the back-there’s an entrance in the room next to it.” I say as we make our way towards the silver building.   
“Okay.” Indira nods. “There’s barely any Copies around, that’s odd.”    
“Hmm, but there’s less of a chance of us being seen.” Amy points out.   
We make our way up to the building and around the back, careful to keep out of sight of the few windows.   
The sonic buzzes in my hand-time to get a move on.   
We hurry towards the back entrance, and slip inside.   
The sight that greets us makes me want to cry.   
Children, all under the age of 10, are enclosed in a large silver cage. They’re hiding their faces from something that isn’t immediately obvious to us-Indira gasps in fright when she realises what’s going on.   
A Copy is stood at a large computer screen. Next to it, a young girl, no more than 5, is laying on a white slab. A single tube runs into her arm, and it’s connected to the computer screen. She’s unconscious, there’s a green oxygen mask over her mouth, her eyes are closed.   
I feel sick, not wanting to watch what happens next.    
The Copy casually scrolls through a few of the little girl’s memories, before pressing play on one of them.   
The sound of the little girl sobbing fills the air. The screen clears, and a video of the little girl holding a kitten in her arms begins to play.   
It becomes apparent that the kitten is dead, and I find myself tearing up at the sight of the little girl, whose name is Eva, burying her beloved pet.   
The Copy deletes all of Eva’s other memories, and removes the tube from her arm.   
I realise that the other Copies must be out-I’ve worked out that they’d have to take a DNA sample from the people who they torment to create a duplicate of them.   
Eva stands up and slowly makes her way into a separate cage of about 10 children, and the adult Copy locks her in.   
“Right, I’ll shoot the adult Copy.” My mother says, lifting her gun.   
“No.” I catch her arm. “I’m going to talk to the children. “Then when I nod, you can shoot it.”   
I slowly make my way over to the cage of children, and crouch down.   
They’re all huddled together, and gaze up at me with eyes of sadness.   
“Hello, my name is River.” I whisper. “I’m here to save you.”   
A little girl with brown curly hair and blue eyes stands up and reaches a hand through the bars.   
I take her hand. “Hello, sweetheart. What’s your name?”   
“Emily.” She says, and turns around, still holding my hand. “That’s Charlie, my big brother.” She points to a boy with curly blonde hair. “That’s Hollie.” She points to a little girl with bright red hair, much like Amy’s.    
One by one, she introduces me to each of the children, and I talk to them quietly, explaining what’s going to happen.   
I nod to Indira, and she shoots the Copy, and then the computer screen.   
An alarm starts to ring, and Amy unlocks the children’s cage.   
“Whatever you do, don’t lose sight of any of us, and shout if you see anyone with a gun!” Indira says, and we make for the back door.   
The children follow us, and as soon as we’re outside, I start to run towards the Tardis.   
“Duck!” Amy shouts, and we all crouch down.   
“You thought that you’d be able to get away with my precious cargo, did you?” Says Sir Smith.   
I turn towards him. “They were never yours. Just like I was never your sister’s.” I say, and shoot him dead.   
A sea of Copies run towards us, and we continue our dash to the Tardis   
Thankfully, she materialises a few feet away from us and opens her doors, and the children run inside, followed by myself, Indira, and Amy.   
“What’s this?” Charlie asks.   
“Long story.” I chuckle. “All you need to know is, you’re safe.”   
The scraping and screeching of the brakes interrupts our conversation.   
“What’s happening?” Emily enquires.   
“We’re moving.” Indira replies. “River, I’m going to take the children to the kitchen so they can have something to eat.”   
“Okay.” I nod.   
The children cheer at this, and Indira leads them out of the central console room and down the corridor.

My husband enters the room, along with Rory.

“We've done it. All of it.” The Doctor looks at me meaningfully.

I burst into tears. Somewhere out there, another me will die in the presence of a younger version of my husband. 

My Doctor takes me into his arms and holds me close.

“River, what's wrong?” Amy asks me, making her way into the central console room.

“Go on.” The Doctor says to Rory- he must have told him how I, or rather the copy of me, dies.

My father explains everything to my mum, and by the time he's finished I've stopped crying, still snuggled against my husband though.

“River, I don't know what to say…” Amy says.

Rory gives her a hug. “She's safe, Amy. It's okay.” 

“You really thought that I'd let your daughter go, Pond? She, like you, irritates the hell out of me but I still love her the bits, as I do you.” Says the Doctor, making us all chuckle.


	8. Epilogue

_ Four months later (or thereabouts) _

_ "Mummy!" A little voice calls to me. _

_ It's Emily, the little girl whom we met in Sir Smith's lair. She asked to stay with us after we rescued her, and we couldn't say no. She was taken from an orphanage by Sir Smith, her parents died soon after she was born. _

_ It took a while for her to come out of her shell, but now she's as happy as can be travelling with us. It took the Doctor and I a while to adjust to being parents, but we love her as flesh and blood now. _

_ In a few months time I'm going to be a mother to my own child-my craving for fish fingers and custard turned out to be a sign that I was pregnant. We found out a few days after we adopted Emily, and we were overjoyed. _

_ As for the rest of the children, Indira was the one who decided to take them in- she and the rest of her people have moved to a much warmer planet now. We still visit her occasionally, Emily is firm friends with her boys. _

_ "I'm coming, sweetheart." I reply, getting up from my spot in the library. _

_ I make my way into Emily's room, where she's snuggled up in bed. It's what passes as early morning in the Tardis, I got up a while ago and the Doctor is still in bed. _

_ My little girl smiles when she sees me. "Mama." _

_ "Hello, love." I smile as she immediately shuffles up to me. "Did you sleep okay?" _

_ "Yes." She replies, kissing my cheek. "I love you, mummy." _

_ "I love you too sweetheart." I respond, kissing the top of her head. _

_ "How's the baby?" She asks, placing a hand on my bump. I smile again at this-she loves her sibling so much already and they're not even born yet. _

_ "Just fine, I think." i smile. _

_ "Can I go and wake daddy up?" _

_ "Of course you can sweetheart." I chuckle. _

_ “Yay!” Emily jumps off the bed and practically cannonballs into mine and the Doctor's room and jumps on the bed. “Hey daddy!” _

_ “Good morning.” Her father mumbles, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. “How are you, munchkin?” He asks, dropping a kiss to her curls. _

_ Emily chatters on to him and I sit on the edge of the bed, watching the scene with a smile on my face. _

_ “Good morning, my love.” Says my husband a few minutes later. _

_ “Good morning Sweetie.” I beam, shuffling closer to him and kissing him.  _

_ “Eww!” Emily makes a face and covers her eyes. “Stop!” _

_ “We won't kiss in front of you again, don't worry.” I laugh. _

_ “Good. Can we have some breakfast soon? I'm hungry!” _

_ “Of course we can, love. Why don't you go to the kitchen? I'll be there in a few minutes.” I suggest. _

_ “Okay.” Emily makes her way out of the room. _

_ “She's a little whirlwind.” The Doctor observes with a smile. _

_ “That she is.” I reply, placing a hand on my bump. _

_ My husband puts his hands over my own from behind and drops a kiss to my neck. “I love you. Both of you.” _

_ “I love you too.” I reply contentedly. _

 

_ I never thought that I'd be this happy, with a stable life, a husband who loves me and our two children more than the universe itself. It just goes to show that there may be tough times in life, but there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. _

  
_ The End :)  _


End file.
